Birthday Wishes
by Brittany Rose Love
Summary: ONE-SHOT for now. It's Hermione's birthday and she wishes for nothing more than that special someone to spend it with. Rating for later chapters if I decide to make it an actual story. *Complete for now* Also an author note about my other stories at the end. Please read the author note at the very least if you are one of my readers.


Ok so this is my first one shot so if it's too long don't kill me.

Hermione flopped down on her couch in her flat. Ever since the war she had been single and slightly running on all cylinders to keep herself from being too bored. It also kept he mind off the fact that she was single. After Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione helped reconstruct the school. She then joined to take her seventh year as Head Girl with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. They had actually surprisingly got along, but it didn't go past friends. In fact, she had had a ton of dates with some guys from her school days, but all of them just saw her as friends, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Theo, and the list kept going. For some reason she never dated any of the other Weasley boys though. George had especially caught her eye over the years, but she was afraid of crossing some line with Ron. It wasn't the best split when they dated and even though no one cheated, he was semi-heartbroken.

Now it was the day of her birthday and though she was having a party with her friends this weekend, she really wanted that guy that showed up on her birthday no matter what the plans for the weekend was. She wanted the guy who would show up at her door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers and her favorite muggle takeout. Little did she know, as she laid on the couch thinking about it, the very thing she wanted was on the other of her front door getting up the courage to knock.

Hermione finally decided she wasn't going to be the type of girl that cooked for herself on her birthday. That was what Chinese was for. She grabbed her purse and opened her door to George Weasley holding a bouquet of lilies and what looked to be a takeout bag from the same place she was about to go to. Had she not heard him knock? She had been very deep in thought it was totally possible.

"George what are you doing here?" George seemed to just stare at her. He opened and closed his mouth twice before finally shoving the flowers at her and saying, "Happy Birthday."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She just stared at him for a minute before taking the flowers. "Um come in I guess." She quickly put the flowers in water and when she came back he had put the food on her coffee table. "Is this for me?" She was in total disbelief that George had done everything she was hoping for without even dating her.

"Yeah I figured that no one should be alone on their birthday. You know in the states this would be the big birthday that all your friends take you out and get you drunk." He smiled his normal cheeky smile.

"So do you plan on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?" She smiled back at him.

"Only if you let me." He made her chuckle. "Now come sit down, if I am going to take advantage of you, I at least want food in your stomach." She nodded and sat down. How did he know all of her favorite foods? How did he know she loved lilies? She had maybe said each once in hearing distance of him when they were at Sirius' house before fifth year. Could he really remember that? Was he really paying that much attention?

They spent all of dinner talking about the food and her day. They even talked about what she wanted for her birthday, but they completely avoided talking about what he was really doing there and their feelings for each other.

"George, what are you really doing here?" Hermione was sick of bouncing around the subject. George put down his container of sweet and sour chicken. He took her hands into his and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hermione, I like you. I've had a crush on you since... well since I saw you at the yule ball. You've always just seemed so unavailable. First Ron had his eye on you, then you were too young, then you were available and you just seemed to be going out with this guy and that and every time I got the courage you were out with someone else. All that doesn't matter now though. You're single and here I am telling you I want to be with you so my question is do you want to be with me? You don't have to decide of forever just ye-" Hermione shut him up with a swift kiss. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday present if she tried.

So it didn't end up as long as I thought it would. I pretty much wrote this out of the blue one day and it didn't take me very long. I don't know how long it will be a one shot though. If you guys like it I might make it an actual chapter story it's really up to you.

I know most of my readers have me on author alert so I would like to update you with what is going on. I updated all of my stories and I have written another chapter for There's a Blue Moon on the Rise, but I'm not happy about it. I really think that I jumped too fast and I am going to rewrite it because at the end of it I decided Wormtail is still going to be evil and I don't want Hermione telling him she's from the future and then I make him evil, he's just going to go tell Voldy like what is the point in that. So that is going to be rewritten sometime over the weekend or early next week. I do have a ton of homework to do this weekend so if there is another update after that for any of my other stories they will be next weekend. I promise that if you really love my Malfoy and Who story, Draco and Hermione scenes are coming. I just have to get a chance to write them.

Review please, Brittany


End file.
